


Waking Surprise

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, Humor, M/M, Sleep, Slice of Life, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: For a Secret Santa Event!Crowley wakes up to a holiday surprise!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	Waking Surprise

Crowley had gone to sleep a few months ago. He had said he felt drained and would try not to sleep longer than a few years at least. “You’ll take care of my plants while I’m asleep right, angel? I know you like telling those good for nothings how special they are,” they sniffed.

Aziraphale had just rolled his eyes, taking the key that opened Crowley’s apartment. “Of course, dear,” he said, admiring the beaded snake keychain attached to the key.

He kept his promise. Angels always kept their promises. Well, they were  _ supposed  _ to keep their promises anyway. Sometimes it felt like Aziraphale was the only one who kept his promises to others.

The angel thought about this as he quietly misted the plants. They spread their buds and leaves happily, bright and green under his care and gentle words. Crowley was learning to speak kindly to his plants but the concept was still very much foreign to the demon.

“Oh...what’s this?” Aziraphale perked up when he saw a bright red flower blooming from one of the plants. He laughed at how round it was. “It looks like a bauble!” he said. He blinked once the words came out of his mouth and he nodded as an idea came to him. “Thank you for the lovely idea, darling! You’re such a clever plant!” he said.

The flower grew in size and roundness in reply and he smiled, nodding as he gave the flower a little pat. “Very nice!”

***

When Crowley slept, he dreamt about before the Fall. His wings were as bright red as his hair, flecks of silver glittering all around them. He remembered flying among the stars as he helped them come to life, cradling each one in his palms and whispering them into existence.

He remembered when he was called Raphael. Gabriel was full of curiosity and questions. Uriel enjoyed listening as songs were put into the living things Mother called birds. Michael was as vigilant as ever but very rarely did they draw their sword against someone else. The very concept was foreign to all of them.

Sometimes he wished things could go back the way they were. Crowley wants to fly among the stars and touch them the way he used to without being burned. He wants to pull Gabriel back from whatever he’s become and bring back his little brother he remembered and cared about.

He wants to be able to tell Aziraphale how he feels without worrying about hurting the angel with his love.

***

Crowley wakes up against his will. It happens sometimes. His body insists that he doesn’t need to sleep as long as he thinks he does, kicking him out of his dreams and forcing his eyes to open and stare up at the ceiling.

There are glow in the dark star stickers on his ceiling.

He frowns at that and slowly forces himself to blink once. There weren’t any such stickers before he had gone to sleep. These must be some spontaneously forming glow in the dark ceiling star stickers perhaps. Mortals made weird things.

Wait.

Crowley narrows his slit eyes. None of that made any sense. Glow in the dark star stickers didn’t just appear out of nowhere and if they did it wouldn’t be because some mortals made it and…

He was overthinking things again.

Crowley forced himself to sit up before his mind dragged him back into rambling thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, shaking his head once before standing up. He smoothed his silken pajamas and headed for the door, murmuring darkly to himself about brains and their love and going all over the place without a care for the skulls they currently lived inside of.

Crowley blinked.

He blinked again.

He blinked one more time.

He reached up to take off his sunglasses and then remembered that he wasn’t wearing any and lowered his hand again to his side.

Well, this was certainly unexpected.

His house was covered in blue and silver decorations. Tinsel, paper streamers, and even little knick knacks were strewn all over his flat. He blinked, slowly walking around to look at all of the decorations. An old menorah sat prominently on a coffee table, all of the candles lit and shining brightly for him.

“You slept through the whole holiday.”

Crowley turned and blinked, smiling when he saw Aziraphale standing in the doorway of his kitchen, a plate in his hands. “Angel!” he cried. He swept the angel into his arms, hugging him close as he laughed and nuzzled him, rubbing their cheeks together.

The angel laughed, kissing him softly before gently pushing him back. “Don’t make me drop this plate of Sufganiyots!” he warned. “I just finished cooling them down.”

“Oh?” the demon perked up at that, smiling as he picked up one of the doughnuts and bit into it, jelly filling his mouth. He moaned, running his tongue over his lips. “So good!” he said. “M’glad I woke up when I did!”

Aziraphale leaned forward, licking a stray bit of jelly from the corner of Crowley’s mouth. “So am I,” he agreed, keeping it to himself that he had been waiting for Crowley the entire time before miracling the doughnuts into existence. His demon always did have a sweet tooth.


End file.
